Complicated feelings
by Mika kawamura
Summary: perasaan Sasuke setiap kali melihat Sakura tidak bisa di bendung lagi... Sakura mulai merasakan beberapa keanehan di dalam kehidupannya.. Kakashi mulai bingung bagaimana menyelesaikan misi ini.. Orang itu sebentar lagi akan bergerak.. Mika tidak pandai buat summary.. silahkan baca UPDATE CHAPTER 3 Xd silahkan bacaaa XD
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

DLDR

Disclaimer : you know who

OOC, Typo(s), oc, gaje , alur semau gue, a bit Canon

Sasuke berniat membunuh Karin teman setimnya yang sekarat sesaat sebelum sasuke membunuhnya sakura datang "sasuke-kun! aku meninggalkan desan dan ingin bergabung denganmu! ijinkan aku pergi bersamamu sasuke-kun!"

"Jika kamu ingin bergabung denganku bunuhlah wanita ini sebagai bukti" Kata sasuke sambil menunjuk karin dengan dagunya

_"dia.. bukan sasuke-kun yang dulu.."_ batin sakura sambil menatap miris pada sasuke

sakura sengaja datang sendirian dengan meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang .. Perintah tsunade untuk membunuh sasuke di sanggupinya.. ya.. namun Sakura tahu.. sakura tidak sanggup untuk membunuh orang yang menjadi cinta pertama dan selamanya .. ya sakura datang untuk bunuh diri.. bukan untuk membunuhnya..

Sakura berjalan Ke arah gadis itu dengan membawa kunai di tangannya

"Sasuke.. hentikan.." bisik lirih gadis itu

_"kematianku.. datang juga eh?" _ sesaat sakura tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri dan membalikkan badan Sasuke tengah mengaliri cakra di tangannya dan menyerang sakura sekuat tenaga , sakura tidak berniat untuk menghindar diterimanya serangan sasuke yang tepat mendarat di Jantungnya

Darah mengalir dari mulut sakura , untuk sesaat sakura sempat melihat keterkejutan di mata sasuke , sakura menahan tangan sasuke yang masih berada di jantungnya "zu-zutto... zutto.. suki... kore..kara mo.. kore made mo.. zutto.. suki desu.." dengan tenaga yang tersisa sakura mengatakan hal itu genggaman tangan sakura terlepas , sakura tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sesaat sebelum terjatuh terdengar suara Kakashi memanggil namanya

"SAKURAAAAA!"

* * *

Sakura POV

aku tau.. aku sangat bodoh... tetap mencintai orang yang bahkan meninggalkanku bahkan membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri...

Hangat,,,, damai,, entah kenapa.. aku malah merasa sangat nyaman meski sekitarku terasa gelap

BRUK!

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba seseorang telah membuatku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku .. eh? tunggu tempat tidur?

"Saku! sampai kapan kamu mau tidur! lihat sudah jam berapa kamu bisa telat tau!" seru kaasan-uku sambil merapikan tempat tidurku

He? sekolah? kulirik jamku pukul 7.30 "YABE! aku ada latihan memanah! aah ibu kenapa tidak membangunkanku lebih awal sih? aku membuka piyama tidurku menggantinya dengans eragam sekolah konoha international high school

"Kaasan sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi.. mou.. dasar!"

tanpa mendengarkan ibuku lagi aku bergegas ke pintu memakai sepatuku dan berlari ke arah sekolah "ITTEKIMASU!" salamku sambil berlari

End Skura POV

"mimpi yang sungguh nyata... kau tau saso-nii? aku berulang kali memimpikan hal itu.. terkadang aku merasa aku benar-benar terbunuh saat itu" sekarang sedang istirahat siang.. seperti biasa aku di telephon oleh sasori nii-chan dan menceritakan mimpiku semalam.. terbunuh oleh orang yang sangat kusukai

_"saku-chan.. itu hanya mimpi jangan terlalu dipikirkan... setiap siang kau meneleponku hanya untuk menceritakan mimpi yang sama.." _sasori menghela nafas kesekian kalinya ini bukan pertama kali sudah berkali-kali saku meminta di telephon hanya untuk bercerita tentang mimpi itu berulang-ulang

"Kan sekalian mendengar suara nii-chanku tersayang... ah sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis.. aku makan dulu ya niichan nanti malam telephon lagi ya!" kata sakura sambil menutup telephonnya dan melanjutkan makan yang tadi sempat tertunda

"Kalian sungguh mesra yah?" ejek teman sakura , yuka

"Tentu.. kami kakak adik yang paaling mesra hahahaha" Sakura menanggapi dengan tertawa sedangkan temannya hanya bisa menggedikkan bahu saja.. hal yang lumrah

"Nee.. kau tau?" kali ini giliran rikka yang berbicara "harusnya hari ini kita akan ada murid baru loh.. bukan hanya satu tapi 5 sekaligus bahkan ada guru baru!"

"Hee? 5? dan guru baru.. wah.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya yuka yang mulai tertarik obrolan Rikka, sedangkan sakura? yah dia fokus memakan bekalnya tentu saja

jangan tanya kenapa rikka tahu.. dia anak kepala sekolah dan selalu berhasil mencari tau hal-hal yang bisa di jadikan gosip olehnya

"Katanya sih mereka sahabat sejak kecil makanya tidak mau dipisahkan bahkan kelasnya akan di kelas kita loh.. mereka lumayan- ah tidak mereka pintar bahkan ada yang jenius makanya bisa masuk kelas kita" jelas Rikka panjang lebar "Tapi kenapa tadi belum ada ya? mungkin siang ini?"

Saat yuka ingin menanggapi bel berbunyi dan tanpa babibu lagi yuka dan rikka kembali ke bangku mereka masing masing

Sebentar lagi pertemuan dua pasang manusia dengan gender yang berbeda akan terjadi.. akankah kenyataan yang pahit terulang kembali ataukah kebahagiaan yang menanti?

* * *

yahhhoo! author baru,, selama ini jadi silent reader ahahaha... ^W^

well i know this not perfect well faar beyond that..

saya usahain chapter depan -kalau lanjut- bakalan lebih panjang...

mungkin minggu depan.. tergantung soalnya miika akan ujian semesteran /digampar /mau ujian kok nulis cerita

ahahah mika kan ingin refreshing /alesan! *dilempar sandal

ittaiiii TT_TT

mungkin bakalan panjang? yah, . . complicated? mungkin.. kalau bingung tanya aja saya ladenin XD

bocoran nih... alurnya bakalan ke canon lalu AU -dibolehin gag sih?- well pokoknya ada canon-nya deh

soal pairing awalnya ingin sasusaku.. tapi adakah yang mau jadi kakasaku?

ada yang penasaran kah? keep or delete? reviewnya yaa :3

flamer silahkan.. aku tidak peduli.. kecuali flamer yang membangun ahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Guess who?

Pairing : kakasaku, sasusaku

OOC, Typo(s), oc, gaje , alur semau gue, a bit Canon, AU

DLDR

Chapter 1 : pertemuan kembali

Seingat sakura tadi pagi yang mengajar kelasnya pengganti wali kelasnya pak takayanagi, dia bukan guru yang galak sebenarnya tetapi cara mengajarnya yang bisa di bilang membosankan membuat muridnya malas setiap pengganti wali kelasnya mengajar, memikirkan hal itu saja meski baru saja makan - kegiatan favorit sakura- tetap membuat sakura menghela nafas capek untuk beberapa kali

5 menit berlalu

10 menit berlalu

15 menit berlalu

"AARGH! Apakah kelas kosong? sudah 15 menit lebih tapi tidak ada yang masuk!" teriak Sakura

Sakura senang juga sebenarnya karena pelajaran taka-sensei berkurang tapi Sakura bukanlah gadis yang suka membuang waktu belajarnya , daripada kelas kosong lebih baik pak taka mengajar kelas dengan ekstra waktu berjam-jam

"tidak mungkin kelas kosong sakura.. mungkin sensei ada urusan sehingga terlambat? ya siapa tau... kita kan kelas spesial.. tidak mungkin juga kelas akan kosong , jika sensei berhalangan hadir pasti ada tugas yang bertumpuk bukan?" terang rikka panjang lebar

"Aah... tapi tidakkah kau pikir ini menyebalkan? kelas kosong sudah 15 menit lebih ah tidak bahkan 20 menit... itu berarti ilmu yang kudapat hari ini berkurang 20 menit! menyebalkan bukan!" gerutu sakura

"bagi kami sih tidak sakura.. kamu saja yang berlebihan.. sekali-kali santailah sedikit.. kalau kamu terlalu banyak menyerap ilmu jidatmu nanti akan semakin lebar loh" sahut yuka menanggapi sambil cekikikan

"URUSAI! aah jangan singgung-singgung jidatku ya!" Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke kanan, tempat duduk sakura tepat disamping jendela yang berhadapan dengan gerbang sekolah

seseorang dengan rambut perak berjalan dengan santainya memasuki halaman sekolah

_"rambut perak...? mirip dengan... umm siapa ya?" _batin saku saat melihat kakashi -orang yang dilihat sakura- memasuki halaman sekolah , tanpa disadarinya sakura terlalu lama memandangi orang itu, sakura merasa pernah menemuinya dulu...dulu sekali entah kapan... Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah , dia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan pria tersebut... pria itu menatapnya balik, entah perasaanya atau memang benar pria itu menatapnya yah.. sakura tidak memikirkannya terlalu dalam ketahuan memandanginya terlalu lama membuatnya malu sekali

"Sakura? kau kenapa? wajahmu memerah kau sakit?" tanya rikka dengan wajah yang khawatir

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum "da-daijoubu yo..." jawabnya masih dengan wajah yang memerah

* * *

Merasa diperhatikan kakashi melihat kearah kelas sakura "Rambut pink... Sakura.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu" bisik kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti di balik maskernya. Kakashi kembali berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah

"Tidak baik aku menunda lagi.. sudah terlambat beberapa menit" gumam kakashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kepala sekolah, sambil membaca sebuah buku yang aneh

sesampai di ruang kepala sekolah Kakashi memasukkan bukunya ke saku bajunya

"Yo.. maaf terlambat" serunya dengan santai

didalam ruangan sudah ada 5 orang murid pindahan dan seorang guru yang kelihatannya akan memberikan arah ke kelas mereka yang baru

"Sensei selalu saja telat!" teriak salah satu murid berambut pirang dengan cengirannya yang khas , gadis berambut panjang yang ada disebelahnya hanya ber_blushing_ ria mendengar celotehan pria disampingnya

gadi berambut pirang hanya menanggapi dengan menggelengkan kepala sambil berpikir bagaimana bisa orang ini selalu saja telat dimanapun dia berada

kedua pria yang hampir mirip hanya bisa diam saja yang satu hanya memandang senseinya itu, satunya lagi hanya tersenyum tanpa arti yang jelas

"Oh.. jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja

"Eh-ehehehe yah begitulah.." sahut cowok pirang itu

"Baiklah.. ini sudah terlalu telat daripada menghabiskan waktu bercakap-cakap disini sebaiknya kalian segera ke kelas kalian..." seru kepala sekolah "Dan taka-sensei.. pandu mereka ke kelas mereka.. murid-murid pasti sudah bosan menunggu" tambahnya sambil memandang pria yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya

"H-Hai" jawabnya "Mari ikuti saya ke kelas 2-S" kata taka-sensei pada mereka berenam sambil berjalan keluar ruang kepala sekolah

sesampai di depan kelas 2-S , kelas yang berisi murid-murid terpintar dalam berbagai bidang

"Kalian tunggu disini.. saya akan memeperkenalkan Kakashi-sensei terlebih dahulu baru kakashi-sensei akan menyuruh kalian masuk dan memperkenalkan kalian" kata taka-sensei pada ke lima murid baru

_sreg_

"Maaf anak-anak saya terlambat karena menunggu _homeroom teacher _ kalian yang baru.." Jelasnya Taka-sensei menunjuk pria bermasker disebelahnya "Dia adalah _homeroom teacher _kalian yang baru mennggantika reika-sensei yang telat mengundurkan diri, kakashi-sensei silahkan memperkenalkan diri , saya permisi harus mengisi kelas yang lain" Setelah memperkenalkan secara singkat Sensei baru mereka taka-sensei keluar kelas untuk mengajar kelas yang lain

_"kakashi?" _ batin sakura... _"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?"_ Sakura memijat dahinya yang lebar (SHANNARO! Author's Hp :0 -is dead-) untuk mengingat-ingat nama yang terasa familiar di pendengarannya

"Ehem... maaf saya terlambat.. perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi yang seperti sudah kalian ketahui akan menjadi homeroom teacher kalian yang baru, baiklah sekian perkenalan saya... dan meski kalian bertanya lebih jauh mengenai saya, saya tidak akan pernah menjawabnya" Kata kakashi panjang lebar dan memberikan isyarat kelima murid baru untuk masuk

Para murid perempuan sudah terkesima dengan ketampanan kakashi sensei yang ditunjukkan dengan mata mereka yang berubah menjadi hati sekarang banyak yang berteriak , mengeluarkan darah bahkan pingsan saat melihat kelima murid baru yang masuk.. lebih tepatnya reaksi mereka disebabkan ke tiga pria yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka

"Kalian perkenalkan diri masing-masing " perintah kakashi sensei, sambil membuka buku yang tadi ia baca

"Uchiha sasuke" katanya singkat dengan wajah stoicnya

"Hyu-hyuga Hinata" kata gadis berambut panjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

"Hinata-chan cobalah bersemangat sedikit!" seru Pria dengan cengiran di sampingnya sambil menepuk bahu hinata

"Yo! aku Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menjadi Ho- ah tidak maksudku akan menjadi.. err.. ahaha sudah lupakan saja" Kata naruto dengan bersemangat yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan aneh dari cowok dan teriakan tidak jelas dari perempuan, dan gumaman _"dasar bodoh,," _dari sasuke pada naruto

"Sai" jawab pria yang mirip dengan sasuke sambil tersenyum , senyum yang cukup menyebalkan kalau boleh jujur

"Yamanaka ino. aku harap bisa berteman dengan kalian semua" seru gadis model ekor kuda berwarna pirang

Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kelima murid yang tengah memperkenalkan diri matanya berfokus pada sensei yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri masih mencoba mengingat namanya.. ditambah lagi suaranya yang familiar , namun tidak dapat diingat olehnya

_"sungguh aneh__"_ pikir sakura, selama ini ingatan sakura sangatlah kuat, tidak pernah sekalipun sakura melupakan sesuatu bahkan teman sejak kecilnya saja meski tidak pernah bertemu asal tidak berubah banyak atau mendengar suaranya saja sakura bisa mengingatnya

_"tapi.. apoakah benar itu ingatanmu saku?" _sebuah suara berdengung di kepalanya

Sakura menoleh ke kana kiri mencoba mencari sumber suara_  
_

"Kau kenapa saku? kau aneh.. "tanya yuka "ah coba lihat kelima murid baru itu... tiga di antara mereka sungguh tampan... aah sepertinya aku menjadi fansnya sasuke-_sama" _serunya panjang lebar

"he? ehehe ya ya.. apalah katamu" jawa sakura sekenanya masih sambil celingukan.. penasaran siapa yang berkata demikian tadi "mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya, sesaaat sakura merasa diawasi oleh seseorangd ari depan saat melihat kedepan mata sakura dan sasuke bertemu

mata sasuke yang penuh kerinduan dan penyesalan bertemu dengan mata sakura yang heran, mengapa orang ini melihatku seperti itu , itulah yang ada di pikiran sakura, entah ini suatu kebetulan atau apa... lagi-lagi sakura merasa pernah mengenal mereka...

_"hari ini ada yang aneh dengan diriku... ada apa ya? aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka.. tapi.. perasaan apa ini?" _ pikir sakura sambil menunduk, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan mereka _"sebaiknya aku tanya saso-nii saja" _

"Baiklah sekian.. kalian duduk di... oh kursi barisan belakang saku- maksudku gadis berambut pink seperti sakura itu kosong duduk disana saja" perintah kakashi

"Hai." tanggap mereka bersamaan

"Kyaa...Kyaa,,," teriak murid perempuan saat ketiga pemuda melewati mereka

ke lima murid tersebut duduk di belakang sakura dengan susunan , orang yang tepat di belakang sakura ino, sasuke, hinata, naruto dan sai karena peraturan murid wanita harus duduk disamping murid perempuan sasuke lebih memilih duduk dengan ino karena ino sudah menempati meja yang ada di belakang sakura , sasuke hanya ingin berdekatan dengan sakura tidak peduli siapa yang akan duduk di sampingnya

Punggung sakura terasa dingin membuat sakura enggan menatap kebelakang , entah kenapa Sasuke si anak baru itu terus menatap sakura sebenarnya sih -membuat risih.. akan tetapi ingin memperingatkan pun malu rasanya karena jika salah sangka hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan teman-temannya bukan? di tambah lagi.. entah kenapa sepertinya murid perempuan di kelasnya menatap iri ke arah sakura

"Haah,,," sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas bingung harus bagaimana _, "sungguh sial hari ini" _ gerutu sakura di dalam hati

"Saki..." panggil ino " Kau tak apa-apa?" tambahnya sambil menyentuh pundakku

_"sa-sakii?" _sekilas gambaran dirinya tengah menangis karena di_bully_ oleh sekumpulan anak kecil terlintas di benaknya, saat itu sakura menangis karena di ejek dan muncul seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang yang membelanya , serpihan-serpihan memori bersliweran di kepala sakura membuat sakura pusing sesaat

_"a-apa itu tadi? video? ma-mana mungkin kan? apa barusan? apa yang terjadi padaku?" _sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat sangat pusing

"Kau tidak apa-apa saku? kau sakit? ke ruang kesehatan saja ya?" tanya yuka yang panik karena sedari tadi sakura berkelakuan aneh.. lebih baik kubawa saja dia ke uks pikirnya "Sensei! sakura sepertinya sakit.. aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dulu" kata yuka menginterupsi kegiatan mengajar kakashi-sensei lalu memapah sakura ke uks tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakashi-sensei lagi, yuka terlalu khawatir pada sakura

sesampainya di ruang kesehatan sakura di baringkan ke tempat tidur yang ada di ruang kesehatan "Kau sebaiknya tidur saja saku.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya" katanya sambil ke luar dari ruang kesehatan

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, meski hari ini sial.. paling tidak sakura mempunyai teman yang khawatir padanya

_"Apakah itu benar saku? apakah mereka benar-benar memperhatikan dirimu?" _sekali lagi suara itu berdengung di kepalanya membuat sakura terbangun dari posisinya yang semula berbaring

"Siapa? kau siapa?" tanya sakura entah pada siapa namun tidak ada lagi suara itu "Mu-mungkin hanya perasaanku.." kata saku meyakinkan diri lalu kembali berbaring

* * *

ke lima murid baru itu menatapnya dengan rasa cemas terlihat dari gerak-gerik mereka yang tidak bisa diam

"Ne, sasuke-kun menurutmu saki kenapa ya?" tanya ino pada sasuke yang diam disampingnya dengan wajah yang stoic seperti biasanya meski terlihat wajar-wajar saja seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya namun ino tau sasuke sangat kuatir pada sakura lihat saja tangannya yang sudah berubah jadi putih karena mengepalkan tangannya sedari tadi sedang menahan keinginan untuk berlari ke arah ruang kesehatan di mana sakura berada

"hn!" jawab sasuke asal

"-hn- bukan suatu jawaban sasuke-kun! menyebalkan" gerutu ino sambil memalingkan mukanya

_tuk _

"Jangan berbicara saat kelas tengah berlangsung yamanaka-san, uchiha-san" tegur kakashi sensei sambil memukul kepala mereka berdua

"Hai sensei" jawab ino sambil menunduk sedangkan sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata favoritnya -hn-

seusai mata pelajaran selesai sakura masih terlelap di ruang kesehatan, sedangkan kelima- ah tidak keenam orang yang baru saja pindah tengah di kerubuti murid-murid bukan hanya dari kelasnya saja tetapi dari kelas lain juga

_nee sensei apa sudah punya pacar? mengapa sensei menggunakan masker? bagaimana wajah sensei di balik masker? apa buku yang sensei bawa itu? _ itulah berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dari murid perempuan yang berada di sekitar kakashi, sedangkan kakashi sendiri dengan cueknya membaca buku _icha-icha paradise_ yang selalu setia menemaninya kemanapun

"Mou... sensei payah" celetuk salah seorang murid perempuan yang kesal karena tidak di tanggapi dari tadi yang akhirnya satu persatu murid yang mengelilinginya pergi

Kelima murid pindahan pun kondisinya tidak jauh beda dengan kakashi, banyak murid yang mengerubunginya menanyakan pertanyaan macam-macam padanya.

"Ehem! uchiha-san, yamanaka-san hyuuga-san uzumaki-san sai-san, kalian ikut saya ke ruang guru kalian harus mengurus sesuatu" kata kakashi sensei mencoba menyelamatkan mereka berlima dari incaran para pemangsa ,

"Huu.."

"payah.."

"nggak seru.."

respon murid-murid pada saat kelima murid itu di bawa pergi oleh kakashi-sensei

Mereka mengikuti kakashi-sensei keruang guru yang sebelumnya sudah di tunjukkan letaknya oleh taka-sensei

_sreg brak_

Kakashi memasuki katornya yang hanya terdapat satu meja.. kantor kakashi sangatlah pribadi yah... hanya kakashi yang menempati kantor itu beda dengan guru-guru lain yang berada di satu ruangan yang besar yang berisikan beberapa guru

"Hinata check apakah ada orang di sekitar sini?" perintah kakashi sensei sambil mendudukan dirinya ke kursi

"Hai! BYAKUGAN!" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya melihat apakah ada orang yang berada di sekitar mereka

"Aman sensei.." jawabnya sambil menon-aktifkan byakugan miliknya

"Baiklah,,, sekarang dengarkan.. kalian harus ingat misi kita disini.. jangan sampai salah seorang dari 'mereka' mengetahui tentang kita... usahakan senatural mungkin kelakuan kalian..." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan pada ke lima orang itu pandangannya berhenti pada ino "Dan ino! perhatikan kelakuanmu... aku tahu kaumerindukannya tapi jangan lupa fakta bahwa sakura tidak mengenalmu jadi untuk sementara jangan panggi sakura dengan nama panggilan kesukaanmu... dan untuk yang lain... jangan mendekati sakura dahulu untuk beberapa saat... tunggu hingga 'saatnya' tiba"

"Hai!" jawab kelima orang itu dengan bersamaan

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar" Lanjut kakashi sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan

mereka satu persatu keluar ruangan kecuali satu orang uchiha sasuke masih berada di dalam,

"Sasuke... jangan kau dekati sakura untuk saat ini..." kata kakashi tanpa melihat ke arah sasuke,

"hn.." jawabnya sekenanya sedetik kemudian sasuke telah hilang

* * *

"nggh,,,'' sakura membuka matanya yang didapatinya keadaan gelap sekitarnya

"eh? aku dimana?" katanya entah pada siapa.. sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan berdiri untuk mencari jalan karena seingatnya dia berada di ruangan keseharan sakura berjalan tak tentu arah namun tidak di temukan pintu ataupun jalan keluar lainnya

"sebaiknya aku diam saja bergerak tidak tentu arah hanya membuang tenaga" batinnya

"Ne.. sakku... ingatlah aku.. kumohon.." suara yang selalu berdengung di kepalanya muncul lagi

"Siapa? kau siapa?" tanya sakura pada suara itu.., tidak ada tanggapan "Ne! katakan kau siapa?!" tanyanya lagi namun percuma tidak ada tanggapan lagi

TBC

ini udah updaateeee X3

maaf kalau jelek atau mengecewakan...

pemotongan (?) chap ini ke chap slanjutnya maaf ya kalau gaje atau aneh.. udh stuck sih TT_TT

ini udah panjangkan?

thanks bagi yang mau baca...

umm review yaa X3

dan menurut kalian sasusaku atau kakasaku?

ada pertanyaan tanya aja saya coba jawab.. bagi yang ngereview kalau login liat PM ya :* -cium-cium yang review-

saya masih author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya saya menerima dengan lapang dada kalau ada flame yang membangun... :3

hounto nii arigatouuu

Mika kawamura


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi-senseeeiiiiiiii

A bit canon, AU, OOC,typo(s), oc , gaje

DLDR!

Pairing : sasusaku

Chapter 3 :perasaan yang tak terbendung

Sakura POV

" Uukh kepalaku sungguh sakit rasanya… sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi aneh " Aku memijat kepalaku yang berdenyut hebat sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur ruang kesehatan, tanpa kusadari di luar telah gelap.

"sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama? Kenapa yuka tidak membangunkanku sih?" gerutuku , aku berdiri berencana mengambil tasku yang tentu masih ada di kelas, seharusnya… tetapi kulihat tasku sudah berada di kursi dekat tempat tidurku.

"Siapa yang membawanya? Ah pasti yuka atau rikka! Hmm tapi kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih" teriakku sambil menghentakkan kakiku "Ah sudahlah hari semakin gelap.. sebaiknya aku pulang saja sebelum keluargaku menelepon" gumamku .

"_ah… kalau di pikir-pikir sedari tadi handphoneku kan ku set diam?" _batinku, aku merogoh kantongku mengambil handphoneku , kulihat sebanyak 10 _missed call _ dari ibuku , 2 dari yuka dan rikkadan 15 dari saso-nii "gawat bisa-bisa aku di marahin sampai rumah ini!" saat ingin memasukkan handphoneku dan berniat berlari handphoneku bergetar.

_Saso-nii calling_

"waa! Niichan?!"

_Klek_

"M-moshi-moshii niichan?" jawabku gugup membayangkan apa yang akan di katakana oleh niichanku yang sangaaaat _over protektif_ .

"_SA-KU-RA! Kemana saja kau? Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu? Kenapa telephon dariku tidak kau angkat? Ibu bahkan menangis karena khawatir dari tadi! Kau dimana? Biar nii-chan jemput sekarang juga?kau dengar saku? Aakh kau ini membuatku dan kaasan khawatir setengah mati! Coba liat sekarang jam brapa? Kalau tousan sampai tau bisa marah besar! Saku?!" _ sembur (?) sasonii-chan tanpa henti.

"H-hai niichan… gomeen….!" Kataku sambil menunduk "Dan aku masih berada di sekolah kok… nanti kujelaskan di rumah niichan…" jawabku lemas membayangkan akan di marahi oleh kaa-san dan nii-chan bersamaan "Eh? Tunggu niichan di rumah?" tanyaku setelah menyadari kalimat yang di ucapkan bahwa niichan akan menjemput.

"Harusnya menjadi kejutan untukmu tapi .. Aakh sudahlah niichan akan datang ke sekolahmu kamu tunggu di gerbang ya… Jangan kemana-mana lima menit lagi niichan sampai ke sana" Kata saso-niichan yang langsung memutuskan sambungan sebelum sempat kujawab.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang sekolah, sekolah di sore hari sungguhlah menyeramkan lorong-lorong yang sangat gelap dan suasana yang tenang membuatku merinding, kuputuskan untuk berlari kearah gerbang.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang membuat suara berdebum keras, aku jatuh terduduk di lantai sedangkan orang yang kutabrak hanya diam saja berdiri .

"Itta-ta-ta-ta…" aku mengelus belakangku yang sakit karena berbenturan dengan lantai, orang yang kutabrak hanya diam saja menatapku tidak berniat menolongku.

End Sakura POV

'v'

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Bantu aku berdiri kenapa?" gerutu sakura sambil masih mengelus-elus belakangnya dengan harapan rasa sakitnya bisa hilang, tidak ada respon dari orang itu Sakura memberanikan diri menatapnya mata emerald bertemu dengan onyx kelam pemuda itu ,

Sasuke hanya diam terus menatap Sakura dari matanya bisa di lihat berbagai perasaan melintas, Merasa risih di tatap tanpa kedip sakura memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri sendiri .

"Ah su-sudahlah toh aku yang bersalah.. _gomenasai_.." Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf, namun kelihatannya tidak ada tanggapan dari dia, Sakura kembali berdiri tegak "_e-eto_… u-umm! Ah aku harus pulang saso-_niichan_ sudah menungguku" saat Sakura hendak meninggalkannya tangan Sasuke menahan tangan sakura.

"Jangan pergi lagi.. maafkan aku.." katanya lirih , sakura memandang dengan heran "u-um kau mengatakan sesuatu? Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku" kata sakura sambil memandang lengannya yang di genggam sasuke , bukankah melepaskan tanganku sasuke malah semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya ,

"Le-lepaskan!" teriak Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang—entah apa namanya, perasaan tidak nyaman dan merasa dirinya dalam bahaya. Sakura dengan perasaan was-was mencoba melihat wajah Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam, namun Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. Yang dilihat oleh Sakura adalah wajahnya yang terasa familiar , Sakura merasa pernah melihatnya baru-baru ini .

"Uchiha-san! Lepaskan Sakura-san!" teriak seorang pria dari atas tangga.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan Sakura bersamaan dengan bunyi 'tch' yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Bukan hal yang bagus untuk memaksa seorang gadis Uchiha-san" lanjut pria itu, yang ternyata adalah guru baru sekolah Sakura Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sebentar lalu pergi entah kemana, Sakura yang mengelus pergelangan tangannya kini ber_ojigi_ sambil berkata 'terimakasih' kepada senseinya. Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat setiap kali melihat Kakashi-sensei, padahal baru saja mereka bertemu hari ini.

"_A-ano.. S-sensei _ saya permisi pulang sepertinya Saso-_niichan _ sudah berada di depan" Sakura bergerak menuju rak sepatunya untuk mengganti sepatu dalam miliknya menjadi sepatu luar

"E.. jangan buat menunggu Sasori.." Kata Kakashi sambil berlalu pergi

Sesaat Sakura tertegun _'eh kapan aku menyebut nama Sasori? Apa Kakashi-sensei mengenal niichan ya?' _batin sakura.

-'v'-

"Niichaaannnn _gomen…_ tadi _niichan_ menunggu lama ya?" Tanya Sakura yang kini telah duduk di samping Sasori yang sedang menyetir mobil menuju rumah.

"Haaah.. kau ini… sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu terlambat sih saku?" Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apakah saku tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya ibu? Coba kalau ayah tau.. bisa mati kita semua. Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran yang ada di otak Sasori saat menjemput Sakura di sekolahan.

Sakura hanya terkekeh, bingung akan menjawab apa … jika diberitahukan tentang kejadian Sasuke mencegahnya atau saat Sakura pingsan tentu mereka akan memarahinya . Sekarang dia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ditanyakan kenapa larut pulangnya,,

Sesampainya di rumah ibu Sakura sudah menunggu bagai setrika berjalan di depan halaman rumahnya , saat melihat mobil Sasori yang diparkir Konan –ibu Saku- berlari menghampiri mereka. Konan segera memeluk Sakura "Saku.. kau jangan membuat ibu khawatir…" kata Konan lirih sambil meneteskan air mata. Sebenarnya sakura terkadang heran, kenapa keluarganya begitu overprotektif padanya.

"_gomenne… kaasan.._" kataku lirih.. merasa tidak enak juga membuat keluarganya begitu khawatir, tapi kenapa ya? Mereka terlalu khawatir? Sakura kan sudah besar.. tapi yah.. bukan hal yang buruk juga 'kan?

"Sudahlah… yang penting kau sudah disini Saku…kau lelah bukan? Bagaimana kalau mandi dulu? Ibu akan siapkan makan malam yang enag karena kakakmu pulang hari ini?" Kata ibu yang kini sudah kembali ceria.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, badannya sangat pegal mungkin mandi akan membantu. Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi, mencopot seluruh pakaian yang melekat di badannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Uwaah.. segarnya…" gumam Sakura saat berendam di bak mandinya

Sakura memandang kea tap, melamunkan kejadian hari ini yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Perasaan yang timbul saat bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei, murid pindahan yang sangat banyak '… kalau di piker-pikir datangnya murid pindahan 5 orang sekaligus adalah hal yang jarang bukan? Biasanya hanya 1 atau 2 orang… ah sungguh aneh ' batin Sakura

"dan lagi.. dia.. sepertinya aku pernah bertemu…" bisiknya sambil berdiri menuju ke cermin yang ada di dekat pintu ruang ganti , terdapat juga timbangan disana .. niat awalnya Sakura ingin melihat berat badannya tapi secara tidak sngaja dirinya melihat ke cermin yang memantulkan dirinya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan aku memiliki luka ini?" gumam Sakura heran sambil menyentuh dada kiri atasnya, terlihat sebuah luka seperti garis namun tidak panjang. Seingat Sakura selama ini dirinya tidak pernah terluka atau berdarah di daerah itu, ingatan masa kecilnya pun sangat kuat.

"mungkin akan kutanyakan pada ibu saja.." Sakura segera memakai bajunya dan bergegas ke ruang makan.

"Sakura.. kau lama sekali…" Protes Konan sambil meletakkan piring-piring di atas meja makan , terdapat 3 set makanan di meja itu.

"Hehehe _gomen kaa-san… _Sakura sangat menyukai berendam… eeh _tousan _ tidak pulang lagi hari ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Iya.. _tousan_ sedang sibuk… sudahlah ayo makan.. _niichan_mu sudah kelaparan tuh…"

Sakura segera duduk di meja makan, dia duduk di samping Sasori, setelah ibunya mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasori dan Sakura kegiatan makan-pun berlangsung.

"_Nee… Kaasan.. _apakah Sakura pernah terluka di bagian dada atas sebelah kiri?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakan tempuranya. Sesaat dilihatnya badan Konan yang tegang "Sa-sakura.. jangan berbicara saat makan.. selesaikan makanmu lalu belajar ya.." Kata Konan sambil tersenyum canggung. Tidak ingin membantah ibunya akhirnya Sakura kembali makan dalam diam 'aneh…' batin Sakura, ingin bertanya sebenarnya tapi melihat gelagat ibunya Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah selesai makan Sakura pun pamit untuk ke kamar dan belajar sempat di liriknya sang ibu yang menghembuskan nafas lega 'ah sepertinya ibu tak ingin berbicara soal hal itu.. sudahlah toh tidak penting' batin Sakura.

'v'

Di sebuah rumah yang terdapat di gunung belakang sekolahnya, tinggalah 6 orang manusia disana. Merekalah kelima murid pindahan dan sang guru , yang tentu saja kalian tau siapa bukan? (a/n bukan yg di H*RP*t loh!) mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan.

"Sasuke! Sudah kubilang jaga jarak terlebih dahulu dengan Sakura!" pertemuan itu diawali oleh suara bentakan dari sang guru, Kakashi-_sensei. _Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan dan memalingkan muka sebagai respon.

"Aku tau.. kita semua juga merasakan hal yang sama.. tapi Sasuke… kumohon bertahanlah.. ini belum saatnya" Kakashi mengacak rambutnya bingung harus bagaimana mengatur muridnya yang satu ini. "aargh!" erangnya frustasi saat melihat respon Sasuke yang tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataannya dan malah pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"_Se-senseii.._sudahlah… pahamilah si_ teme…sensei…_ dia pasti merasa bersalah .. kehilangan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya karena kelalaiannya…" Kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Kakashi.

"Aku tau Naruto… tapi tetap saja semua butuh prosses.. kita belum menemukan di mana keberadaan 'dia' kita tidak bisa dengan cerobohnya mendekati Sakura dan memaksanya kembali…" Naruto hanya menunduk, dia tau misi ini akan sulit untuk dijalani. Hinata menggenggam lengan Naruto berusaha memberinya kekuatan untuk tidak menyerah , meski Hinata tau Naruto pasti tidak akan menyerah.

Suasana di ruangan itu kini menjadi canggung, sangat malah mereka hanya terdiam dan menunduk . Mereka merasa bodoh sangat bodoh… Sakura berada di depan mata namun sangat sulit untuk meraihnya dan membawa kembali ke tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada_._

"Sai! Hinata!" seru Kakashi memecahkan keheningan , mereka tidak menjawab tetapi pandangannya teralih pada Kakashi menandakan mereka memperhatikan "Malam ini lacak 'dia' pastikan apakah dia ada di sekitar Sakura, dan cek siapa saja yang menjaga Sakura. Meski mereka tidak bisa melacak cakra kalian tapi 'dia' bisa. Kalian harus berhati-hati" ujarnya menjelaskan. Mereka menunduk dan menghilang bersama kepulan asap

"Ino.. kau dekati Sakura secara alamiah.. jangan menunjukkan bahwa kau kenal dia!" lanjutnya sambil memandang Ino "Hai!" jawab Ino tegas.

"Lalu aku sensei?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar, sebenarnya baru saja Kakashi akan menjelaskan tugas Naruto namun sebelum sempat membuka mulut Naruto sudah mendahuluinya

"Tugasmu hanyalah menjaga Sasuke untuk jangan mendekati Sakura terlebih dahulu… sekarang kalian beristirahatlah!" Kata Kakashi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menghindari rengekan Naruto yang hanya mendapatkan tugas kecil saja.

Di dalam kamar Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah alat seperti bola Kristal yang terdapat gambar Tsunade di sana.. Ah bukan gambar mati , tetapi gambar bergerak. Benda itu adalah sebuah komunikator baru buatan konoha. Memastikan tidak ada siapapun Kakashi mulai berbicara dengan benda itu, lebih tepatnya pada Tsunade melalui benda itu.

"Kakashi melapor! Kami sudah menemukan Sakura namun seperti yang telah kita perkirakan dia sama sekali tidak mengingat kita!"

"Bagus… jangan bertindak gegabah pikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak! Bagaimana dengan 'dia'?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi khusus milik _hokage_

"Belum.. saya menyuruh Sai dan Hinata untuk melacaknya malam ini.. tapi aku yakin menemukannya akan sulit… "

"Ya.. aku tahu.. tetaplah berusaha… kupercayakan kepadamu!" sesaat setelah berkata demikian Tsunade memutuskan sambungannya .

Sasuke hanya bisa memukul dinding di kamarnya dia sangat kesal , Sakura ada di depan matanya namun semuanya terasa lain. Sakura yang di depan matanya tidak sana dengan Sakura yang di kenalnya, tidak ada lagi mata yang memancarkan rasa suka dan kagum kepada dirinya, bukannya narsis hanya saja hal itu yang membuat Sasuke merasa ada orang yang benar-benar peduli dan saying padanya. Sasuke sangat menyesal seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Namun sekarang sudah terlambat yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah mencoba mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.

"Sakura.." gumam Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur mencoba untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

'v'

_Saat membuka mata Sakura melihat sekelilingnya sangatlah gelap, "aku dimana?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Terlihat sebuah cahaya di ujung kanannya, Sakura pun menuju ke cahaya itu, tangannya mencoba menghalangi cahaya yang terlalu silau sesaat setelah Sakura sampai di cahaya itu. Perlahan-lahan matanya bisa menyesuaikan diri, dilihatnya seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis di bukit. _

_Anak kecil itu tengah meringkuk sambil tersedu-sedu, warna rambutnya yang sama dengannya membuat Sakura tertarik dan menghampirinya namun di urungkan niatnya saat seorang perempuan kecil berambut pirang menghampirinya , di amencoba menenangkannya dan memberikannya sebuah pita merah sambil tersenyum lebar ,kini perlahan pemandangan itu menjauh berganti saat gadis itu remaja, mereka, gadis berambut merah dan pirang itu bertengkar terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang menunjukkan mereka tengah berdebat oleh sesuatu._

"_Saki…." Suara yang begitu familiar terdengar di telinganya , Sakura menoleh kebelakang dia melihat gadis pirang itu tengah memeluk gadis itu yang menangis , mereka berdua terlihat lebih dewasa dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap kembali._

"_huhuhuhuhu…"_

"_siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Kenapa kau menangis"_

"_Mereka mengatakan jidatku lebar… anak-anak itu… hiks… hiks…"_

"_Kau harus lebih percaya diri… pakailah ini…"_

"_terimakasih…"_

"_Mulai sekarang kitra berteman .. kau akan kupanggil Saki mulai sekarang!"_

_Hanya terdengar suara dua orang yang sedang berbincang, dinilai dari suaranya mereka masih kecil… apakah penglihatan yang tadi? Pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiran Sakura yang kini sedang mencerna apa sebenarnya yang terjadi._

"_dia milikku! Aku yang pantas bersanding dengannya!"_

"_Tidak dia milikku Saki!"_

"_Jangan panggil aku Saki mulai sekarang Pig!"_

"_A-apa kau bilang jidat lebar?! Baiklah mulai sekarang kita adalah musuh!"_

_Lagi… suara itu terngiang di telinganya… Siapa mereka? Saki? Siapa? Batin Sakura terus bertanya-tanya mengapa ini terjadi padanya.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _

"_Saki…" _

_Lagi… suara itu memanggil Saki.. siapa dia? Mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu…?_

…_.._

…...

…_..._

"SAKU!"

"SAKUUU!"

_BRUKK_

"Saku bangun… _mataku…._ Susah sekali anak ini di bangunkan…." Keluh konan yang sedang memegang selimut yang semula melilit badan Sakura.

"_ittai… kaasan,,,,_ tega sekali kau menarik selimutku dan membuatku jatuh _kaasan…" _ Sakura mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tadi berciuman dengan lantai kamarnya,

"astaga Saku.. mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur… lihat sudah jam berapa ini?!" Konan meraih jam yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur Sakura dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"_taihen!_ Sudah jam 7! Saku bisa telat lagi,,,,!" Sakura segera berdiri dan membuka semua piyamanya dan berganti dengan seragam sekolah yang selalu dia gantung rapi di dinding kamarnya. Sesaat Konan melihat luka yang ada di dada atas Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Jangan lupa sarapan dulu.. _kaasan _sudah menyiapkan roti dengan selai stroberi kesukaanmu.. dan Sasori sudah menunggumu di mobil.. dia tau kau akan telat bangun seperti biasanya jadi hari ini dia akan mengantarmu sampai sekolah…" setelah mengatakan itu Konan berlalu menuju kamar Sasori, sepertinya ingin membersihkannya? Entahlah .

"_hai! Ne Kaasan.. ittekimasu~" _ jawab Sakura yang kini sudah berada di bawah mengambil rotinya dan berlari kea rah mobil yang sudah siapa melaju kapan saja.

"_itteirashaii…." _

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasori menancap gasnya menuju sekolahan karena jika terlambat berangkat semenit lagi sudah bisa dipastikan Sakura akan benar-benar terlambat.

"_ne.. niichan.._ malam ini aku bermimpi aneh lagi,,," Sakura memulai membuka suara saat dirinya selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Apakah mimpi di bunuh lagi hm?" Tanggap Sasori tanpa memalingkan mukanya.

"Bukan… entahlah.. aku tidak begitu ingat ,,, yang aku ingat hanyalah sebuah nama,,, Saki.. ya.. aku sepertinya mengenalnya… apa _niichan _ kenal dengan nama itu?"

"Tidak… ah sudahlah Saku… jangan terlalu di pikirkan… nah sudah sampai,,, jangan terlalu di pikirkan oke… " Mobil berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah yang sudah di jaga oleh komite kedisiplinan sekolahnya.

"_haaaiii,,,, jaa ne.. niichan" _ Sakura keluar mobil dan mulai berlari ke arah sekolahnya.

"Cih merepotkan! Dasar sialan! Konan dan aku benar-benar bisa di bunuh olehnya jika dia tau kejadian kemarin!" gerutu Sasori saat Sakura sudah meninggalkan mobilnya, mobilnya kini kembali berjalan ke rumah dengan laju normal

"kejadian apa?" sebuah suara menganggetkan Sasori membuatnya mengerem mendadak, beruntung jalanan sepi membuatnya selamat dari kecelakaan.

"To—ah maksudku.. _tousama... _bu-bukan apa-apa.." suara Sasori gemetar menunjukkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"hmp.. sudahlah.. tidak masalah,, hal ini akan semakin menarik _ne_.. Sakura-ku" gumam pria yang berada di jok belakang mobil Sasori "Sekarang pulang.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu!" titahnya.

* * *

A/N :

Hounto ni gomenasaaaaiiiii *ojigi berkali-kali

Sudah lama ngepostnya… mana gaje hasilnya,.,, uuh beneran maaf..

Ujiannya sebenarnya udah selesai… hanya urusan mendadak membuat Mika tidak bisa menulis Salahkan Dosenku yang menyebalkan ituuuuu aaarghhhhhh DDX padahal tangan sebenarnya udah gregetan pengen publish karena ada ide,,,, ilang deh!

Oh iya,… Sebenarnya Mika janji sama seseorang bakal publish dua tapi sepertinya nggak bisa,,, jadi Mika ghanti janjinya… … Mika janji nge-publish oneshoot aja yah… yang sebenernya buat BTC III tapi telat ngepostnya ahahahahah

Dan karena Mika lupa udah nge reply review kalian atau belum buat yang login… jadi mika bales semua di sini aja ya XD

**ksatriabawangmerah**** : **thanks X3 ini udah q coba buat lebih teliti lagi.. kalau masih ada salah bilang ya XD . . . . dan ini ide baru bolong2 salahkan dosen itu yang menyebabkan semua ideku ilang!

**Fai Chekesury**** : ** thanks yaaaa XD iya Mika masih sering malas buat check typonya… tapi yang ini udah q check berulang-ulang… jadi kalau masih ada maafkan aku ya DX

**NamikazeMiNaru**: Maaf ga bsa update cepat DX beneran maaf ne… iyaa endingnya bakal Sasu saku kok Cuma tetap ada pair lain dulu – tapi tenang aja gag bakalan endingnya nonsasusaku- buat konflik batin Sasuke *ketawa sadis*

**hanazono yuri**** : ** maaf ga bisa update kilat DX *ojigi tapi ini udah aku update XD

Fivani-chan : arigatouuu X3 ini udah lanjut silahkan dibaca X3

Uchiha Mizuki : Sante bakalan Sasusaku kok XD anyway kurang kalau pakai toa aja sambungin ke pengeras suara /plak ah,,, thanks udh review.. review lg ya :3

Guest : thaaanks X3 baiklaaah sepertinya udah saya tentukan bakalan sasusaku meski slight pair lain buat konflik batin Sasuke XD lagi suka nyiksa Sasuke saya mwahahahaha /dichidori Sasuke

lways sasusaku :Hai! Arigatou… ini lanjutannya silahkan di baca X3

**Seo Elfishy**** : **Sakuranya jadi gelap gitu ya sifatnya? Hmm boleh juga tuh XD jadiin crita aja… tau aja ideku XD atau emang udh psran y aide kyk gtu… /pundung, nantikan saja ya XD salam kenal jugaa thaaanks for the review :3

**Racchan Cherry-desu**** : ** ending Sasusaku kok… tapi mungkin tergantung mood juga soal sad atau happy endingnya *digantung reader. Gomen ga bisa update kilat DX sebagai gantinya besok atau besoknya, yang pasti dalam waktu dekat bakalan publish sasusaku oneshoot XD

** : ** ini ada slight naruhina sama saiino XD, kalau mau nambah lagi char ceweknya bakalan makin lama ceritanya meski author belum rencanain ampe chapter brapa *dibuang kelaut

**Arisaa ayugai**** : ** nyallo X3 thanks dah review… bukan mereka bukan dari masa depan… X3

Kalau ku kasih tau sekarang tar spoiler jadi nantikan kelanjutan ficku yg gaje nian ini XD

**CN Bluetory**** : ** iyaa thanks X3 Mika udah berusaha… apakah ada perubahan? Atau masih sama aja? Thanks yaaa

**Aoi Lia Uchiha**** : **concritnya saya terima dengan lapang dada.. X3 ,makasih malah.. memang saya masih author baru dan benar-benar baru menulis sebuah cerita itu ya baru sekarang ini… mika mulai coba perbaiki soal yg ngomong dalam hati.. kalau masih ada yang kelupaan kasih tau ya.. review lagi yaa X3 tolong kasih concrit lagi yang mendukung bila memang ada kesalahan dalam fic… Mika gag bakal marah kok Cuma dendam muehehehehe /dilempar sandal

**Mila Hatake12**** : **uwaaaaah XD penggemar kakasaku X3 aku sebenarnya juga penggemar kakasaku loooo /gagda yang nanya, tapi maaf yang ini fic sasusaku… Cuma nanti kalau ad aide bakalan ada kok fic kakasakunya X3 mohon reviewnya lagi,.. dan silahkan dibaca kalau berminat X3

Yapz… sekian… akhir kata mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan… Mika menerima concrit.. flame silahkan tapi login ya :3

R

E

V

I

W

PLEASEEEEE :3


End file.
